Pain
by I.Will.Survive
Summary: When finally confronted with the truth, Kurt realizes how blind he has been to the reality that's been present right on front of him and questions whether life's truly worth it.
1. Prologue 1

**Title** **:** Pain  
**Rating : **T (for language)  
**Full Description :** When finally confronted with the truth, Kurt realizes how blind he has been to the reality that's been present right on front of him and questions whether life's truly worth it.  
**Disclaimer** **: **I do not own glee or anything related to it. If I did Kurt would get a lot more screen time and not be so miserable all the time.

_This is Pain._

* * *

Pain.

It was a feeling that Kurt was accustomed to. Pain, it seemed was somewhat attracted to him, in all forms. He felt physical pain when he got bullied; bruises littered his usually flawless, pale skin. However no amount of physical pain could amount to the emotional thrashing he suffered for the past year. He is by no means an emotionally weak person just the opposite actually, however there was only so much hurt a person can bear. He felt like his very being was being destroyed from within, piece by piece and eventually there would be nothing left besides a shadow of a former force to be reckoned with.

When he got tossed into the background like a freaking prop during glee, being forced to sing backing vocals, he barely ever got the chance to be in the spotlight. How was he supposed to be a seasoned performer when he barely had any idea of what it was like to have center stage? Was his singing really that atrocious? He asked himself, usually he would convince himself that he was good enough, however some days was harder than others. He felt unwanted, like a waste of space and none of his so called friends seemed to notice. They were too busy wrapped up in their own drama to ever spare a glance in his direction.

After last year's embarrassing loss at regionals, Kurt made a promise to himself. His sophomore year would be different. Yes, it was different, however not in the good way. He was bullied worse and ignored more. He was miserable.

Then like a prince on a white stallion came along his so called savior, Blaine Anderson, Golden boy, Perfect Extraordinaire. He was his confidant, his new everything.

After weeks of dancing around each other, Blaine proposing a relationship to another man, kissing Kurt's ex glee club teammate and practically declining Kurt's confession of love, Blaine finally pulled his head out of his butt crack and realized that all that he could ever want was always right in front of him. In the angel faced countertenor.

The next few weeks were the best time of Kurt's life. He felt like he was the heroine in every corny romantic movie he could think of and strangely he was ok with that, more than ok he was over the moon. They did everything together not metaphorically; actually they were attached to the hip. From watching cheesy romantic flicks to holding hands and walking at the beach in the evenings (when it was usually less occupied). They were inseparable, when you saw one of them; you knew the other was somewhere nearby. However it is said a bond is no stronger than its weakest link, which said link being Blaine.

* * *

**Hi guys, this is my first story. So please go easy on me. I don't mind criticism; it only makes me want to do better but no flaming please. That hurts. Please Read and Review so that I know if this is actually any good.**


	2. Prologue 2

**Title** **:** Pain  
**Rating : **T (for language)  
**Full Description :** When finally confronted with the truth, Kurt realizes how blind he has been to the reality that's been present right on front of him and questions whether life's truly worth it.  
**Disclaimer**:I do not own glee or anything related to it. If I did Kurt would get a lot more screen time and not be so miserable all the time.

* * *

Chapter 2

Blaine was a great boyfriend. Kurt repeated this to himself more times in one day, than a normal person would find healthy. It was not Blaine's fault that he started spending more times with the glee guys than Kurt; it wasn't Blaine's fault that the boys found him more appealing than Kurt. No, none of it was Blaine's fault. He was just perfect, everyone saw this and they ceased on it. So then why was Kurt so miserable?

Kurt was initially happy for Blaine. He finally got the recognition and respect he deserved. After Finn finally pulled his head out from his arse, he along with the other guys had welcomed Blaine with open arms. They accepted him as one of their own.

But why was he so sad, so depressed and most of all, so very jealous. Don't misunderstand, if was jealous on the guys, spending so much time with HIS boyfriend, he wouldn't be so upset. The fact that Kurt was jealous of Blaine, that disgusted him. The fact that Blaine, after only a few months, had achieved what Kurt was desperately trying to attain for 3 years, somewhat irked Kurt. He couldn't help but feel envious.

The boys, although had stopped treating Kurt like a disease, that didn't mean they were ready to be all chummy with. They wouldn't talk to him unless forced to and they still made fun of him like no one's business. Despite the non-cruel intent behind the jabs, it still hurt Kurt. It made him feel low. The fact that Kurt was ready to stand up for his boyfriend just in case the boys picked on him but no, they welcomed him with open arms and gave him the title of 'bro' within a few weeks. And that Blaine was so oblivious to this and even called Kurt 'selfish' when confronted as to why he was missing so many of their dates, didn't help.

He didn't fit in with the boys nor with the girls. Whatever minor role he had in glee club had now completely diminished now that incredible singers like Blaine, Joe and Rory were attending. He was pushed back so far into the background that he might as well be one with the wallpaper. The only times he had ever felt like he was on center stage was 1) When he was on the cheerios, but had to quit due to Sue's and Schue's endless rivalry and 2) When he sang at regional's with the 'apparent' love of his life only to lose!

He felt unwanted and that does not automatically translate to only School life. His home environment wasn't exactly ideal either. He loved his dad, more than anything else ever and his dad loved his one and only baby boy. However Kurt wasn't his one and only now, was he?

His dad's new favorite, the better man, the better son Finn, he had achieved everything Kurt had been aspiring to gain for years, and in comes the straight quarterback and is PERFECT in every way possible at least in his dad's eyes.

That's all Kurt was, someone replaceable for the new and improved versions. Kurt did everything he could to make his dad happy and proud. He was basically the mother of the house. He handle all domestic chores, including cooking, which he started practicing when he was 8, frickin' 8! The first time he attempted to cook, he not only set fire to the kitchen, he burnt several of his fingers but managed to make a pretty tasty pile of goo he called 'congee'. So all in all Kurt was a pretty good kid so he asked himself (because he was an atheist) what he had done wrong. He knew that his dad loved him with everything he had, but he as nonetheless a gruff, soccer dad who was tolerant so asking him to openly embrace his son's 'lifestyle' was like asking Joker to become sane!

* * *

Sorry for the late update. And also apologies for the abrupt ending but I do have a plan. Read and review please!


End file.
